freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Viacom (1971)
Viacom Inc. is an American multinational media conglomerate with interests primarily in cinema and cable television. It is currently the world's ninth largest broadcasting, cable, and media company, in terms of revenue. Logo On a blue background, the words "A Viacom Presentation" zoom in from the center of the screen. Suddenly, a V zooms in and then it cuts (for the filmed variant) or fades (for the videotaped variant) and ends. Editor’s Note It is very well known as one of the most popular 'scary logos' ever created during the time frame, along with the "S from Hell", "The Mask Of Guo Xiang", "Princess Ozma", and "THX". In fact, this is the very first logo known to be labeled as "scary" on the Internet. Despite its label though, it's a favorite by some who are used to it. Watch it if you dare to Category:Logos that are so scary that the thx logo sucks you up in a vacuum and then oh watch an nc-17 rated film alone, then you play BurriedTreasure exe forever!!!!!!! OMG DA CREEPY CATERPILLAR IS GONNA KILL YA!!!!!!! T Scare Factor: HELLISH. THE SCARY V THE ANIMATION AND YOU KNOCK AND I HAVE MAKES THIS THE SCARIEST LOGOS EVER. [[Category:The screen and kills you!!!!!! AHHHH! SO SCARED! I'm never watchi BE again! Category:Very Very scary logos!!!!! Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:High bordering on nightmare. Category:Scariest logos in the world Category:Logos with Not Enough categories!!!!! Category:Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! Category:Look out you are gonna crash!!!!!!! Category:Run For Your Life!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Zooming Logos Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1976 Category:Unscary Logos Category:Simple Logos Category:Rare Logos Category:Nightmare-only Rated Logos Category:Favorite Logos Category:Evil Logos Category:V Category:I Category:A Category:C Category:O Category:M Category:Top Pages Category:Logos owned by Viacom Category:Digimon Emperor's Minions Category:Karma houdini Category:Lavender Logos Category:Blue Logos Category:Purple Logos Category:Logos that cause Down Syndrome Category:Zazoo's Friends Category:Friend of a hero Category:Anti-Villains Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:Rude Logos Category:Redeemed villains Category:Extremely Scary Logos Category:Logos that shouldn't exist Category:Logos worse then S from Hell Category:Viacom Category:Goodbye Cruel World Category:GULP Category:Top 11 scariest logos on Earth Category:Logos that are still scary Category:If you think you can scare me, you are pretty wrong! Category:Horror ranked logos! Category:1976 V Category:1981 Category:V of Doom Category:Stop with the useless categories Category:Blue Category:Viacom logos Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:Logos that scare Madame Blueberry Category:Logos that scare Archibald Asparagus Category:Logos that so scary that You need to build a wall under the Nintendo and makes Sakurai so ULTIMATELY MAD he turned into SUPER TWISTED SAMARA MORGAN and jumpscared you in the pants, then you cry at 3 am and then BEN Drowned kills you and then you die! Category:Logos so scary You need to build a wall under the Pixar studio and makes John Lasseter so ULTIMATELY MAD he turned into SUPER TWISTED Freddy Fazbear and jumpscared you in the pants, then you cry at 6:00AM, and then Sonic.exe Kills you and then you die! Category:Logos so scary that you’re gonna hit the head in the computer, shout LOGOS SUCK and The Hoobs come and fight over all scary logos because it’s the most scariest logo is Sham Ralhan Productions Category:Children who act like Punk Pip from Doodle Toons Category:Logos that are so scary they make you poop your pants at Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur and he gets so mad that he kills RobotboyFTW PeppaPigFTL and everyone fucking cries and floods GoCity and they let you pay a huge fine for fucking up GoCity Category:Logos that scare Cameron Walden Category:1: Caillou's Dinner, The Day of Rosie, Andre and Sara Get Married, Lily's Rock Band, Daisy, Gina, Clementine, Leo, Kevin, and Ms. Martin play Make a Cake, Leo and the Juice Bug Category:Stop spamming categories Category:Stop with the spam categories Category:Please turn the volume all the way up on headphones and die! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Category:Logos with simple shapes Category:Logos so scary You need to build a wall under Bluezoo HQ and makes Numberblock 8 so ULTIMATELY MAD He turns into Octoblock and boo you in the ducks, then you cry at 1:01 AM, and then the Terrible Twos ticke you and you split into 3 pieces and die! Category:Logos that are extremely scary that you put on BurriedTreasure.exe for 30 days and then you realize that it makes you poop your pants, shout, and play Spoiled (Social) Climbers for about 45 minutes and then you get tired about all of the gaming so you Category:Get a snack and then go to bed. And then the next morning your sister has another part Roy inside the bathroom, so you play in there's for a little bit, And then play Spoiled Climbers forever!!!!! Then you die and get sent to heck Category:DA CREEPY CATERPILLAR IS GONNA KILL YA Category:WHAT DID I TELL YOU FOR MAKING THIS LOGO??? Category:WHAT DID I TELL YOU FROM COMING IN MY SHED?! Category:Logos that scare NBA teams Category:Logos that make Flurr cry Category:Logos That Would Mr Pickles Kill Pip Category:Logos That Make Bellybutton from Doodle Toons Explode into Santa-Frosty, and later, he kills Jellybean Category:Logos that gets yoshi to change the channel to golf Category:Logos that make Pikachu cry Category:Logos that are so scary that make you build a wall at the pixar studio, then george bush bans you for that and sends you for HELL! which barney hunts you down here Category:Logos that scare DiC Category:Logos that would wake up Perry The Platypus Category:Logos that Perry The Platypus Likes Category:Logos that could not scare Perry The Platypus Category:Logos that Perry The Platypus Was Being Saved By Santa Claus Category:Logos that are so freaking scary that you get sent to airship for The Koopalings. Baby Mario takes Mega Construx too seriously and You Get Sent To Playmobil The Movie Category:V of doom, then bnd April fools Category:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH Category:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!! Category:The Audience is now deaf Category:OAN PAN PAN PAN Category:PAN PAN PAN PAN Category:Logos so scary that you roll on the floor, yell in the bathroom, and play the mine song earape with the volume up without headphones. And blame it on your sister. And yell so loud the street can hear Category:Logos so scary that you roll on the floor, yell in the bathroom, and play the mine song earape with the volume up without headphones. And blame it on your sister. And yell so loud the street can hear" Category:WHAT DID I TELL YOU FROM COMING IN MY SHED?! !!! Category:Holy crud with purple!!??....??!!... Category:Logos that are so freaking scary that you say "Holy crud with purple!!...?!..?!" Category:P Head's friends Category:Logos that make you fall on the ground cry for dear life and whine for your mommy and get Metal Sonic to punch you and steal your devices forever Category:Logos that make you take a dump out of Gertie’s face that she gets so excited from the poop fear that she turns into Fucktie Category:Pages with constant useless shit categories Category:Logos That Scare Tigzon Category:Logos That Scare Windows 95 And 98 Category:Logos that scare Microsoft Sam Category:Logos that Scare Gaia Cauchi Category:Logos so scary 20th Century Fox logo fucks your ass And you go away and take a crap in caillou's face and he gets so happy he makes a episode of caillou about poop Category:Logos that Jumpscare Leila Category:Logos that make Capucine turn into Shitucine Category:Logos so scary THX Logo fucks your ass And you go away and take a crap in Zachery’s face and he gets so happy he makes Microsoft Windows Zachery Game about poop Category:YOU WILL DIE IN 10 MINUTES!!!!!!!!!!!R.I.P YOURSELF �� Category:Logos that say you have to build a wall on the PS4 Menu That Sony gets ULTIMATELY MAD that he pays you to unbuild the walll or you will die!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!R.I.P Yourself Goodbye! Love You! Rest In Peace’s Forever! ���� Category:Thank you. NOT Category:Logos that Robbie Rotten likes Category:And and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and what? Pizza face! AHHHH! Category:Taken from P Head's Adventures Category:GET OUT OF HERE OR I WILL USE MY SPLIT! Category:�������� Noooooo Category:���������� Category:☪️⭕️❌ Category:Children that make you go ���� Category:Logos that Perry The Platypus Likes! Category:Ruby! Category:Eraser Eraser! Category:HIT! Category:Great job Beavis..... NOT!!! Category:What the scare Category:What the fuck? Category:Candidates for deletion